Endless Night, Dawning Day
by Wild Force Ranger
Summary: A breakout with no powers who doesn't feel like one of them leads the Tomorrow People into a web of danger.
1. Chapter 1

Endless Night, Dawning Day

**Megabyte, you are not picking the movie. Adam, help me out!**

**Sorry, Jade,** Adam 'pathed, grinning. **You watch movies with Megabyte at your own peril. Didn't I warn you about that?**

**You warned me about his jokes.** Jade even managed to sulk telepathically.

**Well, watch out for his movies as well. Don't let him pick anything with 'Attack' or 'Blood' in the title.**

**Thanks, Adam, you just discredited my whole collection,** Megabyte grumbled.

Adam sat bolt upright suddenly, banter forgotten. **Shut up a second.**

**What, you can dish it out but you can't take it?**

**Megabyte, I'm serious. Shut up for a second.**

He was vaguely aware that Jade was protesting and Megabyte was hushing her, but he was focusing on the weak brush against his shields.

**Someone's in the water.**

**A break out?** Megabyte protested. **But we haven't…**

Adam lost the rest of it as he teleported, crashing into the sea. Megabyte splashed in a moment later, gasping, "Over there!"

The body was floating limply; Adam snatched at it, catching a sleeve and teleporting back out.

Jade was waiting on the beach with two blankets in her arms. Adam took one, wrapping it awkwardly around the body in his arms.

"Is she breathing?" Megabyte asked, kneeling beside him.

Adam brushed back her hair, feeling for a pulse. "Yeah. She's alive."

"She's bleeding," Jade said, reaching for her hand.

"Looks like she had an IV," Adam murmured.

"She's wearing scrubs," Megabyte agreed.

"Scrubs?"

"Hospital clothes, Jade." Adam wiped away the blood with a corner of the blanket. "It's not deep, look. It's stopping already." He glanced up, catching Megabyte's eye. "Megabyte, go change. Jade, can you go down to the Ship and get some more blankets and things? We've got to get her warm."

"Yeah," Megabyte agreed, shoving to his feet. "We'll be right back. Here." He took the second blanket from Jade, draping it over Adam's shoulders. "Come on, Jade."

**Ami?** Adam 'pathed.

**Here. What's going on?**

**We've had a new break out, but she's unconscious at the minute.** He glanced down, running gentle fingers over the IV mark. **Sedated, I think. But she's soaked, she landed in the sea. Can you come and help?**

**Yeah. Just let me tell my mum. I won't be long.**

**Adam? It's ready,** Jade 'pathed.

**Ok. We're coming.**

* * *

><p>It was just over half an hour before the girl — now wearing a pair of Ami's trousers and one of Adam's sweatshirts — stirred. Blinking several times, she stared up at the ceiling without any particular expression.<p>

"Hi," Adam said after a moment.

She rolled her head to study him. "Hi," she answered, still expressionless.

**Adam, I don't know who she is,** Megabyte pathed warningly. **She doesn't feel like one of us.**

"My name's Adam," he offered.

She shifted, sitting up and dragging the blanket with her. "Adam."

"Yeah. What's yours?"

Her eyes went distant for a moment. "I don't know."

"You don't…" Megabyte broke off sharply when Ami stepped on his foot.

"You don't know your name?" Adam asked, moving to sit next to her. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was afraid," she said slowly. Adam noted the light Irish accent with some surprise. "And something very cold…" She touched the back of her hand, tracing the edge of the cut. "And then here."

"Don't." Adam caught her hand as she pressed on the cut. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Is that all you remember?" Ami asked.

"Uh…" The girl looked at Adam.

"Ami," he explained. "And Jade, and Megabyte."

**Adam, this is wrong,** Megabyte protested mentally. **Tomorrow People don't need to be introduced.**

**She teleported in, Megabyte,** Adam reminded him. **She is one of us.**

**Maybe.** Megabyte sounded unconvinced.

**She's following you,** Jade said suddenly. **She knows you're talking.**

**Can you hear me?** Adam asked, frowning.

The girl didn't answer, but when Megabyte 'pathed **She's psi-deaf,** she turned to watch him.

"We'll worry about it later," Adam said out loud. "Right now we need to figure out who you are. Think, do you remember anything else?"

"Anything. Even a tiny thing," Ami encouraged her.

The girl closed her eyes, biting her lip in concentration. "Sarah," she said finally.

"Is that you?" Jade asked.

"No. It's not my name. But it's important."

"Ok. That's good," Adam assured her. "Megabyte, can you and Jade go talk to your dad?"

**Don't teleport out of this room,** he added mentally. **Let's do this slowly.**

"Yeah," Megabyte agreed. "Come on, kid."

"Not a kid!" Jade protested, following him out of the room.

"Can we call you Sarah?" Ami asked. "Until we find something out? Or is there something else you'd rather use?"

"Sarah's fine." She twisted, pulling the blanket up awkwardly around her shoulder.

"Alright, Sarah." Adam smiled. "Let me tell you a bit about who we are."

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

The doctor hid a grimace. "She escaped."

"Escaped?"

"Yes. She's growing stronger; she overcame the serum."

"Which you had diluted."

"Because at this strength it killed the last subject. Each one is different, it needs to be tailored, and there are…setbacks."

"Setbacks!"

"She'll go home eventually. She'll remember in a day or so. I'll have people in place."

"See that you do. There are other doctors who could work on this project, you know."

The doctor waited for the screen to go dark before muttering, "There are other projects I could work on, you know."

* * *

><p>Megabyte waved to his dad's secretary, ignoring her furious Don't Go In There gestures, and steered Jade into the office. "Dad?"<p>

"What is it, Megabyte?" Damon signed the last sheet in a pile Frank was holding and looked up. "Hi, Jade."

"Dad, we need to talk to you," Megabyte said quickly.

Damon studied him for a minute before nodding. "Frank, can you ask Trish to hold my calls?" Frank nodded, letting himself out. "What's going on, son?"

"We had a breakout this morning, a girl," Megabyte told him. "But she's got amnesia or something. Doesn't know who she is."

"An amnesiac Tomorrow Person," Damon murmured. "You want me to see if I can find anything out?"

"That'd be great. She's sixteen or seventeen, Irish or Scottish or something, brown hair, blue eyes. She was wearing scrubs and she has an IV mark." He touched the back of his hand.

"What colour scrubs?"

"Sorry?"

"What colour scrubs? Some hospitals use different colours for medical, surgical, inpatient, outpatient…"

"Blue. Those kind of papery ones."

"She remembers the name Sarah," Jade added. "It's not her name, but she thinks it's important."

"Can I meet her?" Damon asked, frowning at his notes.

"Better wait a bit. Adam's doing the show and tell. Why, you on to something?"

"No. Not yet. Look, hang around, will you? I gotta make a few calls."

"Yeah, sure." **Adam, my dad's onto something, but he won't tell me what.**

**Ok. We'll be joining you soon. We're almost done here.**

* * *

><p>Adam looked across at Ami, who nodded slightly — she'd caught the message.<p>

"You don't know where you lived?" she asked, continuing the conversation they'd been having.

Sarah glanced back at her, running one hand over the wall behind her. "Not here?"

"Why do you say that?" Adam asked quickly.

"I just…it feels like home. I don't remember it, but it feels so familiar."

**She's one of us,** Adam 'pathed firmly. **We all feel that.**

**I felt it the first time I came here,** Ami agreed. **She's following us again.**

"Can you hear us?" Adam demanded out loud.

"Huh-uh." Sarah shook her head quickly.

"But you know we're talking?"

"Yeah…" She took a quick step backwards when he stood, cramming herself into the corner.

"It's ok." Adam carefully stayed exactly where he was. "But how do you know, if you can't hear us?"

"It's like…" she took a wary step or two forward. "Like a tickle, like something's brushing against my skin. Is it bad?"

"It's unusual, is all. Most of us were hearing voices before we ever broke out."

Sarah shrugged, turning back to the viewport. "You guys are the experts. I'm just along for the ride."

**She's very calm,** Ami 'pathed thoughtfully.

**There may still be some drugs in her system.** Out loud, he added, "If you're ready, Sarah, we should go see General Damon."

"Why?" She came back to join them, still trailing the blanket.

"Cos he's our best chance at finding out who you are."

"I thought Megabyte's dad…"

"Oh. Yeah, sorry, that's him."

"He runs a private security company," Ami explained. "He has contacts all over the world. If you're missing, he'll find you."

"If I'm missing," Sarah repeated dreamily.

Adam frowned, glancing at Ami. "Sarah? What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry." She tugged the blanket up around her shoulders. "I'm ready."

"Ok. Come here." Adam laid a gentle hand on her arm. **Megabyte! Here we come.**

* * *

><p>"They're coming, Dad," Megabyte reported, tossing aside the magazine he hadn't really been reading. Damon hung up the phone, turning over the sheet he'd been writing on.<p>

**ADAM!** Jade 'pathed suddenly. **Don't…**

Three forms appeared in the centre of the room. Adam was already on one knee as they solidified, supporting an unconscious Sarah.

"Adam!" Megabyte dropped beside him, taking her weight to let Adam check her pulse. "This is getting familiar."

"Get her up." Adam glanced up, catching General Damon's eye. "Afternoon."

"What've you brought me this time, Adam?" Damon asked, sweeping several newspapers off the couch.

"A mystery." Adam eased her shoulders down, watching her for a moment before turning away.

"You'd think we'd had enough of those." Damon muttered. "Tell me everything you know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Adam had gotten as far as 'She can sense us talking, but she can't hear us,' when Sarah woke, sitting up to look blankly around at them. After a moment she said cautiously, "Adam."

"Yeah." He moved to sit beside her, tugging the blanket up over her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just...it took me a minute to remember." She glanced around at the others, grinning ruefully. "What happened?"

"Collapsed when you teleported," Megabyte explained.

"And Jade knew," Ami said suddenly, turning to look at her.

"I just felt really cold." Jade rubbed her arm. "Still haven't warmed up. I just knew it was a bad idea."

"It's cold in here," Adam said absently, gesturing her to sit next to him.

"No it's not," Damon protested.

"Dad. It's, like, arctic. Seriously."

"No, Megabyte, it's not."

Ami rose to look at the thermostat. "He's right, guys. It's perfectly warm."

"That might be my fault," Sarah apologised, huddling deeper into her blanket. "I'm freezing. Sorry."

"But you can't broadcast," Adam pointed out. "Can you?"

"Well, no. But you said all Tomorrow People can feel each other, all the time, right?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Tell you what," Ami said. "Come with Jade and me to my place. You can get a shower and we'll find you something warmer to wear."

**What about your mum?** Adam 'pathed.

**Out for the afternoon, thank goodness. Jade, you don't mind, do you?**

**No.**

Sarah waited for them to finish before saying, "I'd like that. Thank you. Are..." She glanced at Damon uncertainly.

"No, go on. We can talk when you're feeling better."

**She can't teleport on her own,** Adam warned Ami.

"Hey, try not to faint this time, huh?" Megabyte was saying loudly, covering him. "I won't be there to catch you."

Sarah smiled faintly. "Thanks."

Ami reached to take her hands, nodding to Jade, and the girls vanished.

**We're ok,** she reported a moment later. **No major problems.**

"They're ok," Adam repeated for Damon's benefit.

"Adam, how sure are you that she's one of you?" Damon asked, leaning forward.

"Absolutely. Why?"

"You know who she is," Megabyte said.

"Maybe. I'm waiting for the pictures to be faxed over."

"Tell us." Adam came to sit at the desk, watching him intently.

"I have a report from a psychiatric hospital just outside Dublin. They have a missing person's with Sarah's description."

"Psychiatric," Megabyte repeated.

"No. That's not her," Adam said firmly.

"Adam, hear me out. The girl, Rachel, was voluntarily admitted eight months ago when she began..." He hesitated, looking down at his notes. "Hearing voices, and claiming the flood was coming to kill us all."

"Cobb," Adan muttered. "That's when Cobb was trying to flood the cereal fields."

"Two months ago she began claiming her nurse was abusing her. He was suspended while they investigated but there was no sign anything had happened and he went back to work a fortnight ago. Rachel tried to attack him and then discharged herself. Her doctor had her involuntarily committed and she was transferred to another hospital."

"Another hospital," Adam repeated slowly.

"St Sarah's," Damon said grimly. "But she never got there. The ambulance overturned, the driver died on impact and she vanished."

"But she only came to us a couple of hours ago," Adam pointed out. "Where was she before that?"

"That's all you found, Dad?" Megabyte asked, moving around the desk to look at his notes.

"Scores of missing children. No one else matches as well."

"But Sarah's not delusional. Megabyte, you _know_ she's not."

"I don't know anything about her, Adam. It's _wrong_."

"Why?" Damon asked, watching them.

Megabyte answered without looking away from Adam. "Tomorrow People always know each other. We can always sense each other."

"Lisa and I knew each other," Adam agreed. "Ami didn't need introducing...I think it's because _she_ doesn't know who she is. And she did teleport to us."

"Yeah, I suppose she did," Megabyte admitted. "Gives me the creeps, though."

"I know what you mean." **Girls? You ok?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Adam wants to know if we're ok," Jade reported.

"Much better, thanks." Wearing tracksuit bottoms and a thick jumper Sarah did look much better; her face had more color and she'd plaited her hair back off her face.

"Here you go." Ami handed her a cup and settled beside Jade. "You look warmer."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry about before."

Ami waved it off. "Strange things happen when you're breaking out. It's no big deal."

"Yeah," Jade agreed. "Kevin ended up on top of a bus once."

"Kevin...?"

"Oh, he doesn't talk to us much anymore," Ami explained. "Concentrating on school."

"Are you ok?" Jade asked suddenly.

Sarah looked up in surprise. "Sorry?"

Jade gestured to her hands. "Are you ok? You're gonna pick a hole in your sleeve."

"Oh. Yeah." Sarah put down her cup, hooking her sleeve up.

Her arm was bruised and there was a needle mark in her elbow. "Pretty, huh?" she said shakily.

Jade splayed out her hand next to the bruises. "That's a handprint."

"Yeah. I figure I didn't want whatever was in the needle – must have scared me enough to teleport."

"Does it hurt?" Ami asked.

"No. A little stiff."

"I'm gonna tell Adam, ok?"

"Yeah." Sarah shook her sleeve back down, picking up her cup again.

"Tell you what," Jade said brightly, "let's do some tests. Here." Picking up a pen, she offered it to Sarah. "Ok, you're right handed. Now let's see if you remember how to write."

Ami went into the kitchen, dropping the empty cups in the sink. **Adam?**

* * *

><p>Adam lifted his head, looking at Megabyte. "How did we miss that?"<p>

"It wouldn't have been showing up yet."

"Missed what?" Damon asked.

Adam let Megabyte explain, turning his attention back to Ami. **Can you come back?**

**Yeah. We'll be with you in a minute.**

"They're coming back," he said quietly.

Damon nodded, holding out a sheet of paper. "Rachel's hospital record," he explained.

Megabyte, still standing beside his father, looked faintly sickened. "It's her."

"General, can you check out the hospital?"

"Working on it right now."

The girls appeared in the middle of the floor. "Sarah's right handed," Jade announced as soon as they were solid. "And she remembers how to write in English and Irish, but she keeps getting them mixed up, and she remembers maths..."

"...but I'm not much good," Sarah added. Glancing around the room, she sobered. "Oh lord. Who died?"

"Sit down," Adam said gently. She obeyed, pulling her knees up to her chest, and he added, "Can I see?"

She unfolded one arm, pulling up her sleeve. "Doesn't hurt."

"They're definitely recent," he murmured, fingers ghosting over the bruises. "Sarah, we have good news and bad news. The good news is we know who you are."

"The bad news is you're a loon," Megabyte added.

"_Megabyte_!"

"What?"

"Marmaduke, go sit down," Damon said warningly. "_Now_."

Adam turned back to Sarah, who hadn't reacted. "You ok?"

"Anything's better than nothing. So who am I?"

* * *

><p>Sarah listened to her story, read her file, accepted Megabyte's apology, and then asked Jade to take her back to the island. "I need to think," she explained, "and you guys have more to talk about. I'm alright."<p>

Jade was dutifully keeping her company on the beach, reading a book she'd found in the Ship. "Tide's turning," she remarked, laying the book aside. "We should move."

"What are they saying?"

"They're trying to find out about St Sarah's. It's been investigated a couple of times, but nothing serious, Adam says. Something about the cooking."

"Good to know, but I didn't _go_ to St Sarah's."

"No, but if other people went missing we might find something."

Sarah nodded, rising to her feet. "I think I'm going to go inside and lie down for a while."

"The guys were thinking of heading to your house. Talk to your parents."

"Ok," Sarah agreed.

"Don't you want to go with them?"

"Nuh-uh. It's Rachel's home, not mine. Until I remember something about them I don't want to go back there."

Jade scrambled to her feet as Adam appeared. "She doesn't want to go with you."

Adam frowned. "Sar...Rachel..."

"Sarah."

"Sarah, are you sure? We don't have to talk to them, but don't you want to see your home?"

**I'm sure,** she projected, putting all her certainty behind it. Adam rocked back, blinking, and she added, "It's not my home, Adam. Just another building."

"You're learning," he said distractedly.

"Maybe. I still can't hear anything, and it feels like I just broke my brain." She touched her temple gingerly. "Ow. I might wait a while before I try that again. You go explore, I'm gonna sleep."

"Are you sure? We can wait until you feel up to it."

"No. Go ahead. If other people are going missing you need to track them down, not wait for me."

"Alright. Feel better. Jade, what about you?"

Jade grimaced, knowing what he meant. "I'll stay here. Maybe I'll go get Jessie and give him a run."

**Good girl.** "Alright," he added out loud. "See you later."

**Not a kid!** she 'yelled' after him as he vanished. Turning to Sarah, she added, "I'm gonna go get Jessie and run him along the beach. If you need anything, I'll be up here."

"Thanks."


End file.
